A Day In The Life Of Rogue
by hakuchihirolover
Summary: What is says in the title.


****

AN: MY FIRST X-MEN EVO FIC, I FEEL SO PROUD. THIS IS JUST A SHORT, HOPEFULLY FUNNY, ONE SHOT ABOUT ROGUE. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ANY REVIEWS WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL AS LONG AS THEY ARE EITHER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM OR COMPLIMENTS, FLAMES WILL BE GIVEN TO PYRO.

RATING: PG FOR SLIGHT, OK NOT SO SLIGHT, SEXUAL INNUENDO AND SWEARING.

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF ROGUE

5:45 am- I hate my alarm clock.

5:46 am- I still hate my alarm clock.

5:47 am- It is so unfair, Gambit never wakes up when the alarm clock goes off.

5:48 am- Great, morning sickness, have to get out of bed now.

5:50 am- Absolutely hate Remy, he is a bastard, think I will lock him in danger room with Logan when he gets up.

5:51 am- He is so cute when he sleeps, maybe won't hand him over to Logan, after all, he is my husband and that would be cruel.

5:52 am- Then again, I am pregnant and therefore could get away with it by blaming it on being hormonally unbalanced.

5:53 am- Morning sickness again, oh that man is soooooo dead.

5:55 am- The Professor just did his 5 o'clock wake up call, decide I hate him too.

5:56 am- Remy is finally awake, mmmmm, I love that man and the professor, not in the same way, but for making the device which means I can touch people and still use the powers I have absorbed from other people.

6:00 am- I am never complaining about the early morning wake up call again.

6:01 am- Decide I am going to take a long hot shower, wonder if Remy will join me.

6:05 am- I hate Kitty, she still comes into the bathroom while I'm in there even now that she is married to Lance and has her own bathroom, think she does it on purpose, wonder if walking in on me and Remy would make her stop.

6:07 am- That bastard has gone back to sleep.

6:08 am- Pummel Remy with cushions, remembering not to use Carol's strength as I still like him and if I kill him I might have to share a room with someone else again.

6:09 am- Damn that Cajun, can never stay mad at him for long enough to make a point.

6:10 am- Remy has gone to take a shower.

6:11 am- Screams, Kitty obviously thought that I was still in the shower, wonder if she will stop walking in on me now.

6:12 am- Think I will stick my head out of the room to see what the problem is.

6:13 am- It is not Kitty, Remy walked out of the bathroom only wearing a towel while most of the institute's students were waiting to get in the shower. Some notice me, more screams.

6:14 am- Have just realised my towel fell off while I was waking Remy.

6:15 am- Kurt bamphs me back into my room, it's almost funny how he acts like an overprotective little brother even now I'm married, almost. 

6:16 am- Nathan just crawled in here, he is so cute. Jean and Scott are so lucky to have him and Jean's pregnant, again.

6:17 am- Jean comes in, looking for Nathan, spend a few minutes communing about how cute babies are before she leaves and I get dressed.

6:20 am- Go down and have cooked breakfast, bacon, eggs and chocolate cake.

6:23 am- The others are coming, better go before it turns into the interchange down here.

6:24 am- Am so glad I have access to Kurt's powers, saw Kitty bearing down on me bearing one of her torturous excuses for cooking, it might have hurt the baby. 

6:25 am- Damn marking, I don't know why I let the professor convince me to teach here.

6:30 am- Bamph down for some chocolate cake with marmalade.

6:31 am- I wonder how cake would go with ketchup.

6:32 am- Have decided mayonnaise would be better.

6:33 am- I think that this cake should be eaten with ketchup and mayonnaise.

6:35 am- Decide that Remy tastes a lot better that cake.

6:40 am- Stop kissing Remy.

6:41 am- I hate him, that bastard says I'm fat.

6:42 am- Knock Remy out and go down to danger room to let out some anger.

6:50 am- Oooooops, have trashed danger room and knocked out Logan again, I think I also scared some of the younger students.

6:51 am- Go to talk to Wanda to complain about men and life in general, she is a cool sister in law, despite her annoying brother.

6:52 am- Walk in on Wanda and Kurt, I hate her.

6:53 am- Remy has regained consciousness, I love that man.

6:54 am- Apparently he was just saying how beautiful and glowing I looked.

6:57 am- Wanda walks in and gets nasty shock, ha, she deserves it.

6:59 am- Have to stop kissing Remy so I can finish my marking.

7:30 am- It is really hard to mark when your husband is standing about two inches behind you.

7:33 am- Knocked Remy out again so that I can finish my marking, will apologise later.

7:34 am- Or maybe not, I do have the excuse of hereditary evil.

7:40 am- Finish marking, hurrah, am free for whole hour 'till my first class.

7:41 am- Just think what I can do in a whole hour.

7:42 am- Hate Remy, the bastard went out to play pool with Lance and Logan. 

7:43 am- Go down to talk to mama about how evil my husband is.

7:44 am- Mama is talking to Magneto, why can't I have a mother who isn't 'friends' with an ex-international terrorist?

7:45 am- Go for early morning swim.

7:46 am- Interrupt early morning baseball match by running across field wearing my bikini and a towel.

8:25 am- Finally finish my swim and go and get ready for teaching.

8:40 am- A group of tired looking students trudge into class, most still trying to discretely finish their breakfast or get dressed.

8:41 am- Decide to annoy them by being extra happy this morning.

8:42 am- I love having the excuse of hereditary evil on days like this.

9:40 am- Am still feeling annoyed at Remy and decide to set loads of homework.

9:41 am- Just remembered that I have to mark the homework and reduce it.

9:45 am- Drink about a gallon of coffee and do more marking.

9:50 am- Find Pietro passed out on one of the sofas and kindly wake him by using Storm's powers to make a small storm just above his head.

9:51 am- Take a group of students who don't have any lessons and torture them in danger room.

10:00 am- Go and work out in gym to let off some excess anger.

10:01 am- Have broken another punching bag and decide to spar with Piotr instead.

10:02 am- It appears that Piotr has also gone to play pool.

10:03 am- Wonder where it is possible to play pool at seven in the morning.

10:04 am- Decide I don't care.

10:05 am- Go down to danger room and load one of the old sims where the Acolytes were still our enemy.

10:25 am- Note to self, must stop trashing danger room as it annoys Logan.

10:26 am- Screw that, I need a decent work out.

10:27 am- Go outside and play one-person tennis.

10:45 am- Go and drink more coffee.

10:46 am- Finally find someone to take out anger on.

10:50 am- Beast says that Fred will be fine in few hours.

10:51 am- Decide to go for a fly to get away from mansion for a bit.

11:00 am- Am forced to stop to bust drugs gang, an X-man's job is never done.

11:05 am- Am still sitting in police station trying to explain that I wasn't involved with the drugs gang.

12:09 am- Got delayed in station once I told them I was a mutant.

12:10 am- Leave for the mansion.

12:15 am- Get back to mansion and have to explain to the professor where I have been.

12:16 am- It is amazing how that man can still make me feel like I am a teenager who's been found sneaking in after curfew.

12:20 am- Talk with mama at last.

12:21 am- Spar with mama and beat her into the ground, wonder if this is called parent abuse.

12:22 am- Go running with Kitty.

12:23 am- Discover Kitty is pregnant.

12:30 am- Regain use of voice.

12:31 am- Congratulate Kitty.

12:32 am- Ask her if she has told Lance.

12:33 am- Regret decision to ask when Kitty begins to squeal and talk about all the different names the two have thought about.

12:40 am- Interrupt to ask why she doesn't just ask the professor what sex the baby is and save herself the trouble.

12:50 am- Am still listening to rant about why it is better to wait and find out what the baby's sex is.

12:55 am- Finally end Kitty's rant by asking her what she thinks of the new act in France to put extra tax on all mutants.

1:00 pm- Have returned to mansion.

1:04 pm- Am just about to go into lunch when Remy asks me to come and have lunch in town with him to make up for his being out all morning.

1:10 pm- Arrive in restaurant.

1:15 pm- Am still waiting for a table.

1:16 pm- Am still waiting for table.

1:17 pm- Sit down at table.

1:18 pm- Am ready to order.

1:20 pm- Nobody has arrived to take order.

1:25 pm- Order food at last.

1:30 pm- Drinks arrive, Remy having beer, me diet coke, grrrrrrr, hate not being able to drink.

1:40 pm- Food arrives, delicious, but Remy was looking at the waitress.

1:45 pm- Stop lecturing Remy about the importance of fidelity.

1:46 pm- Blush when realise whole restaurant has heard us.

1:50 pm- Pay for meal and return to mansion for afternoon lessons.

2:05 pm- Lecture late students on the importance of punctuality.

4:00 pm- Finish teaching for the day.

4:01 pm- Go to finish marking.

5:01 pm- Decide am going to be nice and set less homework from now on.

5:30 pm- Hate teaching, hate marking, hate parents, hate school, hate being pregnant, hate stupid policemen……………………

5:45 pm- Eureka, have finished all marking for next week and can sleep in later from now on.

5:46 pm- Find some of the students picking on one of the new mutants and make them clean the blackbird every day for a week and give them early morning danger room sessions with me and Logan.

5:47 pm- There goes my lie-in.

5:49 pm- Go to have nice long bath before supper.

5:50 pm- Remy is in the bath.

6:30 pm- The only thing better than a nice hot bath is a nice hot bath with Remy.

6:31 pm- Laying on Remy's chest talking about how awful my day was.

6:32 pm- Remy is asleep, the bastard.

6:33 pm- Wake Remy up and beat him up for being an insensitive bastard.

6:40 pm- Get dressed for supper whilst Remy lays groaning on the bed.

6:45 pm- Persuade Remy to get dressed for supper.

7:00 pm- Drag Remy down for dinner.

7:01 pm- Almost get knocked over by torrent of crazy students rushing down to dinner.

7:02 pm- Make it down into dinner.

7:03 pm- Grab the two chairs farthest from the door in a desperate attempt to escape from the crazy rampaging students who inhabit this building.

7:30 pm- Finish supper and attempt to slip out inconspicuously.

7:31 pm- Am caught by the professor and am forced to stay to listen to Kitty's announcing that she is pregnant.

8:00 pm- Am finally able to escape from the dining room and go upstairs to finish a sketch I had been doing.

8:01 pm- Remy comes and joins me.

8:02 pm- Decide to finish the sketch tomorrow.

8:30 pm- Roll over and turn light off.

8:31 pm- Stick head out of door and tell Evan to stop skating while some pregnant people are trying to sleep.

8:32 pm- Remy starts to snore.

8:33 pm- Kick Remy.

8:34 pm- Remy stops snoring.

8:35 pm- Evan stops skating.

8:36 pm- Life is good.

8:37 pm- Am really tired tonight.

8:38 pm- Just going to close my eyes for a minute.

8:39 pm- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
